


The fine difference between making out and grievous bodily harm

by JauntyHako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, The ultimate fanfiction tropes, a game of truth or dare, also Dean has to work on his seduction skills, two people crushing on each other, with both thinking its unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's your turn, Cole. Truth or Dare?"<br/>Truth meant revealing who he had a crush on in front of every jock and his crush.<br/>Dare meant Jess telling him to make out with Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fine difference between making out and grievous bodily harm

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two so hard its not even funny anymore. Okay, I lied, it's still funny and I have at least six or so fic ideas that are just begging to be written down.  
> Also, I - promise - I'll get back to "Sense, instinct, inclination" soon. In the meantime, hope you enjoy!

Jess. Out of all the people in the world getting him at spin-the-bottle, it had to be Jess. It was too late to subtly nudge the bottle to make it point at Adam sitting next to him, which didn't mean he didn't try.

„Oh no, you don't! We all saw that. It's your turn, Cole. Truth or Dare?“

From her wicked grin she knew exactly what she did to him. There was no way he could answer this without ruining his entire life.

Truth meant revealing who he had a crush on in front of every jock and his crush. 

Dare meant Jess telling him to make out with Dean Winchester.

Either way he was screwed. He cast a short look at Dean who grinned from Jess to him, apparently picking up on the awkwardness that was to follow. He had no idea how much of it would involve him.

„Come on. We don't have all night.“

And so, pleading silently with Jess to let him off the hook easily he said: „Dare.“

At least this way he could claim it had been just for the game and that he didn't really crush on their star quarterback like half the girls in school did.

As expected Jess ordered him to make out with Dean under the hooting and whistling of the other players. Cole cleared his throat, readying himself to get it over with when he halted. Dean looked as if he'd been told to swallow snail innards.

„Like hell. I'm not gonna make out with a dude.“ Dean said. Something broke in Cole then. Probably the last tiny sliver of hope that Dean might have at least passing interest in the same sex. Of course he didn't. People like Dean were straight, period. They had girlfriends and side-chicks and wouldn't kiss dudes if their lives depended on it. Cole swallowed, forcing his tears down and faked a grin.

„Yeah, same. That's so gross.“ he said and prayed to heaven no one noticed his shaking voice. Jess did, of course, but she didn't count. She was the only one who knew about the thing he had about Dean.

„Get your heads out of your ass.“ Sam said rolling his eyes. „Ruby and Jess managed to do it without bitching.“

„That's because girl on girl is hot. And they're both prettier than Cole. No offense.“

He wondered how he was still able to grin.

„None taken. Not like you are any hotter.“

Dean huffed and winced as Sam knocked him over the head.

„Cut out the double standards and get to it. You're not getting out of this one.“

„Yeah, come on.“ Benny threw in and made an obscene gesture to emphasise his point.

„Make out. Make out.“ Ruby started and soon everyone was chanting, except for Dean and Cole. The latter feeling like they were demanding his head rather than his tongue down someone else's throat.

Dean murdered each and every person present with his glares. But eventually he caved under the pressure.

„Fine!“ he said and before Cole knew it Dean had crawled over and smashed their lips together.

It was the worst kiss he'd ever had.

Not that the sentiment carried much weight. Since it was also, not to put too fine a point on it, his first.

Dean was rough, angry at being forced to make out with a guy who didn't even know how to kiss properly. When Cole, frozen in shock, wouldn't open his mouth Dean grabbed his chin and forced it open, his tongue shoving Cole's aside as he licked against his teeth and the roof of his mouth. A sound escaped the back of his throat that was as much of a plea to stop as it was begging not to. He tried to reciprocate, to keep Dean from biting his lips and scratching his neck but he was denied control. Dean pulled himself halfway onto Cole's lap, his legs to either side of him, his dick against Cole's stomach. Scrambling for purchase, not knowing whether he was allowed to touch or if it wouldn't just make him angrier, it took him a while to notice that Dean was hard. Not full-on rock hard but there was a definite pressure where none should be. It made Cole's head swim.

They still kissed, if it could be called that, and Cole began running out of air.

„Dea- … Dean.“ he gasped and shoved against Dean's chest to get him off, at least for a second. Any efforts at pulling back were thwarted the moment Dean put his hand on the back of his head and kept him in place. His fingers roughly carded through Cole's hair, tugging where he could but slipping off more than once. He likely wasn't used to his partner having short hair. At last Dean pulled back, breathing hard, cheeks flushed. Then, without a word he got off Cole's lap and took his place between Sam and Jess.

No one said a word.

 

 

„He hates me.“  
„He doesn't hate you.“  
„Have you _seen_ him run away from me in the hallway just now?“

Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

„Look, Dean, he's just … busy. Or something.“  
Dean looked at him as if he lost his mind.

„We're on a field trip. What in hell could he be busy with? And anyway he's always deathglaring at me. That one time during training when I accidentally hit him with the football he got so red in the face I thought he'd rip my head off. He said kissing dudes was _gross_. And now I made out with him because I'm an idiot and Jess is an idiot and she _knows_ _somehow_.“

Sam raised his hands in defense. There were a thousand things he'd rather do than sit in their room and deal with his brother's gay panic/raging crush. Checking out the museum with Jess for example. But she had excused herself saying one of her friends needed ' a shoulder to cry on' and now Sam was stuck doing the same for Dean.

„I didn't tell her anything. She picked the two hottest dudes in the round, it's no different from her and Ruby.“

Dean didn't look convinced.

„Well, even if she didn't know, which I doubt, _Cole does_. I practically threw myself on him. I'm surprised half the school doesn't know at this point.“

„That's because it didn't look like making out, it looked like you were trying to kill him. Seriously, Cole was _purple_ after you let go of him.“

„Great.“ Dean said, throwing his hands in the air. „Now he thinks I'm a fag _and_ a horrible kisser.“

„You know what, Dean? I'm sick of this. We're going to march right over there and you tell him you're sorry for making an attempt on his life and that's not how you normally kiss and if you can try again.“ Sam said, too fed up with Dean's whining and not being able to spend time with Jess. It would be different if this was the first time but Dean had his stupid crush for months and Jess always had some love-sick friend who needed support. He was going to make Dean talk to Cole and then he was going to find Jess.

„Sammy, no. No, I can't go over there. Sammy!“ Dean tugged at his arm where Sam dragged him across the hallway to Cole's room. He knocked, more harshly than perhaps needed and opened the door before Dean could slip out of his grasp.

His brother needn't have bothered. He let go the moment the door opened, his hands falling to his sides.

„Jess?“

She was in bed with Cole. Their arms and legs all over each other, faces so close they must have been kissing just seconds before. Now they scrambled to their feet, out of the bed and tripping over each other. Sam barely registered the sound Dean made when he saw Cole in bed with his brother's girlfriend.

„We, we weren't … we were just …“ Cole stuttered.

„Save it.“ Sam snapped. He turned to Jess, not bothering to hide his hurt. „Did it have to be like this? If you didn't … If you … couldn't you just have ended it with me first?“

„Sam, _no_.“ Jess pleaded, worry stark in her face. „Nothing happened, Cole and I didn't do anything. We were just … he was … I …“

He couldn't hear it. Couldn't hear the excuses or explanations. He turned and walked out, Dean still rooted in the same spot. He was halfway down the hall when he heard Cole's voice. As did everyone else in the hostel.

„ _I'm gay and Jess comforted me because I have a crush on Dean!“_

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. When he turned he saw Cole in the door frame just a step or so away from Dean and close to tears. Oh. Not just close.

His idiot brother stood right next to him, staring with an open mouth. Jess' head peeked out from behind Cole, worried both for her friend and for her own sake. She nodded when they made eye contact to confirm his story. Sam believed them. Cole looked ready to throw himself off a building. You couldn't fake that kind of outburst.

And Dean still didn't do anything.

Sam marched back, relief over Jess' fidelity giving him wings.

„Talk to him.“ he growled into Dean's ear and shoved him towards Cole, grabbed Jess by the hand and pulled her away into some secluded corner where he could reassure himself in great detail how much she still loved him.

 

Dean caught himself only so from crashing into Cole, who still stood in the same spot with shaking shoulders.

„...“ he tried to start the conversation but found he had no idea how to begin. Buddy? Pal? I love you and want to give you blowjobs? How did you talk to your crush who apparently also had a crush on you?

_He likes you back_ . Was the only thing his mind helpfully supplied. 

„You ok?“ he said somewhat lamely, his voice breaking in the most awkward way. He must sound like an idiot.

It drew a sob from Cole, which wasn't the reaction Dean had hoped for. It also prompted him to try and flee back into his room, which was  _definitely_ not the reaction Dean had hoped for. He caught the door just as Cole was about to slam it in his face and shoved it open just enough to squeeze himself through it before it shut.

Now they stood face to face, Cole still crying, Dean still having no idea what to say. But he also couldn't stand to see him cry. He chose actions over words.

The second kiss they shared was better than the first. Which wasn't hard. But it was better only by a margin. Where the first one had been brutal and full of teeth and tongue the second was mostly … wet.

Dean held Cole's cheeks between his hands, the tears on his face and the sweat of his palms making his hands slip. He tasted salt as he licked over Cole's lips and became acutely aware of his own chapped lips.

It was over quickly. Thankfully, considering the quality of the kiss. But no matter how bad it had served to make Cole stop crying. He stared up at Dean full of confusion but at least no longer heartbroken.

„I like you, too.“

„Really?“

Cole's voice hitched.

„Really.“ Dean said and refused to admit that his voice hitched a little as well.

 

Their third kiss was good. Not as good as the fourth and fifth and nothing would ever beat the twenty-sixth. But it was good. Soft and dry, with only the tips of their tongues touching while they held and carressed each other. Later, as they lay together in the bed, Dean tracing patterns on the skin under Cole's shirt and Cole kissing the knuckles of his free hand, they almost talked. Dean almost said he was sorry for being so rough the other day and Cole almost said he wished he hadn't acted like he didn't care. But since they were still teenage boys and wound up from everything that happened, it stayed with the almost. They spend the time working their way up to the twenty-sixth kiss which they didn't know yet would rock both their worlds.

 

And, three rooms down, kissing leagues more expertly than Cole and Dean, were Sam and Jess. Celebrating the fact that neither of them would have to be the caretaker of their lovesick friends and family anymore.

 

 

 


End file.
